parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Try, Try, Again (Stanley (Playhouse Disney) (147)
(At the same time with Stanley was wearing red t-shirt, aqua swimsuit and shoes. Elsie was wearing black t-shirt and red strap, green sandles.) * Ms Griff: Come on, Stanley! The sooner you're finished your breakfast, the sooner we can get going. * Stanley Griff: OK, Mommy. Uh-oh! Here, Dad, can you blow this up? Finished! Let's go! * Mr Griff: Alright. Why don't you grab what you wanna bring from your bedroom? * Elsie: Then why you are answerin' to me?! * Carface: Ha ha ha ha ha! Welcome aboard, Elsie! Ya ha! (turns to Stanley runs off) Hey, where you going?! * Stanley: I want to wear my new running shoes. * Ms Griff: OK. (Meanwhile, Stanley was tying shoes and stands there.) Stanley, are you sure you wanna bring all these toys to the beach? * Stanley: Yes, Mom. Can you tie my shoes? We gotta hurry! * Ms Griff: You're getting to be such a big boy. How would you like to learn how to tie your own shoes? * Stanley: OK. * Ms Griff: Here, let me show you, first we the other and pull, then we make a loop we call a tree, and this other lace is a rabbit. * Stanley Griff: (sarcastically) A rabbit? Really?! * Ms Griff: Sure. He runs around the tree and down his hole. And see? Your shoe is tied. Okay, now you try, first one lace over the other. Mm-hmm, Now make the tree. That's the rabbit. Now where does he run? * Stanley Griff: It's too hard! * Ms Griff: Do you wanna try it once more? * Charlie: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Anne-Marie, check this out! It's Stanley was tying shoes! * Anne Marie: I'm very sorry you are tying shoes? * Stanley Griff: No, I like my old shoes! * (Back to Mr Griff and Elsie.) * Mr Griff: Here we go, Elsie. Off to the beach. * Stanley Griff: Here, Dad. * Mr Griff: Can you watch Elsie put while I put these in the car? * Stanley Griff: OK. (Ms Griff was leaving) Aah! Mom, my foot hurts! * Ms Griff: That's because you've outgrown those shoes. Here, let's put on the new ones, OK? * Carface: Hmm, summer vacation? * Killer: Summer vacation? * Carface: A cabin boy don't need have your summer vacation! Ha ha ha! * Anne Marie and Charlie: NO!! * Elsie: (gasps, runs to the edge) There goes my ticket out of here! * (Elsie aims to right over the edge, when get off the Stanley's house, and suddenly she sees something from afar. One of them the character named, Michael Jordan from Space Jam. Then Michael Jordan kicked off the Swackhammer's Keep, then Michael Jordan flies up and calls out to Carface.) * Michael Jordan: Land ho! Land ho! * Carface: There should be guys, off to the beach! * Ms Griff: You know, it's okay you didn't figure out how to tie your shoes the first time. You could try again when you feel like it. * Stanley Griff: I know, you guys! * (Meanwhile at the beach.) * Anne Marie: Stupid Michael Jordan! Taking your wallet like that, and threw it away. * Charlie: Calm yourself, Anne Marie. Just be lucky that Carface was generous enough not to get them to stop him. * (Now we advance, Elsie was orange swimsuit, Ms Griff was aqua swimsuit, Mr Griff was wearing nothing and pink swimsuit, and finally Stanley was still red t-shirt, aqua swimsuit and shoes.) * Ms Griff: I wouldn't want you to get sunburn and you're next, Stanley! * Mr Griff: Ah, a nice relaxing day at the beach. What could be better? * Stanley Griff: (getting upset and started to cry) I don't want to soccer! (lays down and muffled) * Killer: Listen, Charlie, this is the bad idea. You are not playing soccer with Stanley and Elsie. And that's final! Kate and Harold will be here any minute! * Kate: Anne Marie, we have to go. You can watch Metal Gear Solid 1 in Story Mode on PS1.. * Anne Marie: Right. (get in the Kate's car) * Harold: So, we're gonna get end of the video with Stanley was wearing nothing, aqua swimsuit and bare foot, was after your Cyborg Ninja defeats. Category:Try, Try, Again